We Beasts
by darkalbino
Summary: Drabble continuation for 'Domestication'. Just FoxyNaru being awesome and adorable, cuz i love him :I


**Title**: We Beasts

**Rating**: K+

**Author**: darkalbino

hey guyyyss |D

derp. this is just a drabbley-doo for Skully, more of her FoxyNaru ;w; This takes place in the same universe as my other fic "**Domestication**", so if you haven't read that first **you might be confused here** but that's up to you \D

**Warnings**: nudity and some language

**Disclaimer**: blah blah i don't own it shut up

* * *

**We Beasts**

_Thou knew'st by name, and all th' ethereal Powers,  
All secrets of the deep, all Nature's works,  
Or works of God in Heav'n, Air, Earth, or Sea,  
And all riches of this World enjoy'dst…  
_

Naruto stopped reading before his eyes completely glazed over. He stared blankly at the words, a raw piece of meat fleshed red and thick and soft between his fangs dripped over the page as it hung limply from his mouth.

With a sniff, Naruto pushed his feet against the floor so he thumped onto his back, chewing his meat again and holding the book high over his face with one hand. He turned it over and flipped it sideways, re-reading the title _Paradise Lost_ at least four times before snorting, still nibbling on his meat, more playing with it now than actually eating it. "Stupid book," he grumbled, words muffled from a full mouth. "Nobody's 'lost'." He reached up with a grin, fuzzy ears fluttering with the sound of a long, satisfying _riiiip_.

This was the seventeenth book Naruto had mutilated, not that Sasuke ever seemed to care. Naruto was hoping that when Sasuke came back from work and found out their "dinner" was already sizzling in his stomach acids, that it would at least get a tic out of his stupid pale jaw. Naruto had even had the courtesy to leave the meat tray and wet wrapping on the kitchen floor.

Naruto tossed the book aside, not bothering to look where it landed as he tore the page in two and balled up both pieces. He raised his paws and placed the crumpled pages at the tip of each one, and then flopped back on the floor with his arms spread out and watched how long he could balance them, clawed fingertips lightly curling into his palms. Scarfing up the rest of the meat into his mouth, Naruto chewed it noisily and swallowed as he wiggled his paws slightly from side to side, the crumpled papers teetering.

His tails swayed lazily as he spread furry toes and let them snap back, growling softly in his throat when one of the paper balls slipped off and pattered over the floor. He huffed and kicked the other one off as well, groaning in boredom as he rolled onto his stomach, right into the bar of sunlight streaming in through the back glass door. He stretched out in the warmth, backside rising high into the air as his arms slid out over the floor in front of him, the individual toes of his paws spreading in relief.

Naruto collapsed on the floor, staring at the small backyard with flattened ears and a prominent pout. Blue eyes flickered over the wooden fence, a small bench really meant for no more than decoration, bright, green grass, and…and…what was the fuck was that?

Naruto's brow knitted and his feet pushed himself forward over the floor, arms dragging behind him as he squashed his nose against the glass pane of the door. He could only describe what he was staring at as a furry lump peeking out over blades of grass.

Slowly, Naruto reached up, wrapping his fingers around the door handle and sliding it open. He continued his crawl, carefully, ears tall and alert until the very tip of his nose poked the thing and sniffed once.

He sprung up when it mewled.

The fox blinked as a tiny head poked up from the lump, eyes as bright blue as his own staring back at him beneath ears nearly twice as big as that that head. Naruto cocked his to the side, blond bangs slanting over his forehead as his mouth twisted upward and his foot came up to scratch behind his ear, pushing it against his cheek. He nearly blanched when the kitten suddenly sat up and did exact same thing, bringing up a tiny hind paw and tilting its head back so it could push down at the back of its ear. He lowered his paw, and the kitten did the same.

Naruto snorted and leaned down, studying the thing. It was teeny as hell, barely the size of his hand, with soft brown fur and black stripes over its body that curved gently at its sides, climbing into an "M" shape atop its head, right between those huge ears with tufts of white poking out.

Naruto wrinkled his nose as the kitten scuttled over to him, poking the tip of its own wet, pink nose against his chin. He narrowed blue eyes at it, and blue eyes narrowed right back. He lowered his ears, and they lowered too, flicked one up and watched the movement mirror right in front of him.

Naruto huffed and the kitten paused before mewing back at him. He chuckled. "All right, copy this, bastard." He opened his mouth and pulled his lips back, exposing two rows of gleaming white teeth and fangs. He nearly burst into laughter when the kitten did the same, showing off three fangs – two top and one bottom – that were barely pinpricks and nothing else.

He sat up and reached forward, pinching the fur on the kitten's back between his thumb and forefinger and picking it up so they were face-to-face. He was nearly cross-eyed as he spoke to it, "You're not as cute as you think," he mumbled. Yet Naruto chuckled and closed his eyes happily as a rough, pink tongue scratched over his nose with a cheerful mew, and he wondered how Sasuke would feel about having a _real_ pet this time. He hadn't tried to piss him off with something adorable yet, after all.

**End**

* * *

lskdf;agagsd HE'S SO CUUUTTEEEE ;A; -snuggleupfoxyNaruuu-

there'll be more of these later :I there's nothing significant about them, just when i feel like playing with this particular Naruto =w=

I UNDERSTAND MANY WILL FIND THIS BORING BECAUSE IT'S JUST NARUTO DERPING AROUND AND BEING FUCKIN CUTE BUT I LOVE IT SO DEAL WITH IT :U

unless you find him cute too

hurrdurr

~**dark**


End file.
